Its About Time
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: Four years after Naraku was defeated, Kagome returns to find the one thing she misses the most. Full summary inside. Oneshot.


I Know Who You Are.  
By Ed The Hacker  
  
~A/N: This a one shot that I wrote a school, and this is my first attempt at a Romancy kinda thing. So please read and review!   
  
After Naraku was defeated everyone went their separate ways. Sango and Miroku married and went to travel the lands, with Kirara, to offer their services to people in need of help. Kouga went off with his pack, Shippo stayed with Kaede, at her old hut, Inuyasha wondered off, and Kagome went home, to her time. No one to see or here from anyone else, in what seamed like forever.  
  
Kagome, now nineteen, sat on her bed and thought of everything she missed from high school. Her friends, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo. Her trips to Feudal Japan, going down the well, and Inuyasha. Her Grandpa had closed off the well before he died, Kagome had never tried to go down since she the day she left. She still had a part of the Sacred Jewel, everyone did. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, and Inuyasha. Inuyasha. The one she missed most. The one she loved.  
  
"I remember what he said that day as I left."  
  
Flashback  
Kagome walked, alone, toward the Bone Eaters Well. She told Shippo to tell everyone goodbye for her. She couldn't go through the pain of telling them. She heard something behind her, but ignored it. The sooner she left the better. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't care that she was leaving, he never would. But as she jumped down the well, she heard something Inuyasha thought no one heard. "I'll miss you Kagome..."  
End Flashback  
  
"Did he mean what he said? Does he miss me? Its been four years, he has probably forgotten about me. But I just want to see him once more, to tell him I miss him, too."  
  
On her nightstand lay her part of the Sacred Jewel, and Inuyasha's Prayer Beads. Kagome had removed them from around his neck, before she left, and kept them. She always had them with her, always worn around her neck, whenever she left the house, so that bit of Inuyasha was always with her.  
  
As she slept that night, she dreamt of Inuyasha and her together again. Happy again.  
  
The next morning, as Kagome's mother entered her daughter's room, Kagome was nowhere to be seen. All that was left was a small note on her bed.  
  
Dear mom,  
I have gone to find my love. I promise I will be back. I want to see him once more. To embrace him once more. Take care,   
Love,  
Kagome  
  
Kagome's mom smiled as she folded the note and put it in her pocket. "Its about time."  
  
Kagome walked through the familiar woods of Feudal Japan, her kimono blowing in the wind, and Inuyasha's Prayer beads around her neck. She had passed through the closed off well, it seamed as if all her grandpa's spells failed. Kagome smiled as she approached the tree, that she hoped Inuyasha would be in. It was his favorite tree. When they were shard hunting, he always sat there, alone.  
  
  
Kagome looked up at the tree hoping to see him up on one of the branches, but was disappointed, when the tree was empty. "Maybe he is at the old god tree." Kagome as she headed toward the old tree where she first saw Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome's Point Of View  
I wonder why he's not at his tree. He was always there at that tree. Maybe they all went somewhere. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha. Maybe there at Kaede's hut. I turned to run to the hut, when I heard something behind me. I turned to look, and there he stood. There was Inuyasha! I was about to call him when he said,  
  
"Hey who are you, and what are you doing at my tree?" He doesn't know who I am! He doesn't remember me! How could he not remember me! "Hey girl, I'm talking to you." Well at least he is a *little* nicer.  
  
"I'm sorry. I got lost." I had to lie to him. "I was trying to find Kaede's village. I wanted to find her because I was told she could teach me more about herbs."  
  
"Its that way." He pointed behind him. "You were going the right way."  
  
"Could you help me?"  
  
Inuyasha's Point Of View  
She kinda looks like Kagome. *Sniff-Sniff* She smells like her too. I can't help her, because Kaede yelled at me, for yelling at Shippo. But I can't say no to her. She reminds me of Kagome. "Sure." Damn I did it. "Come on."  
  
We walked for a bit before the girl started to hum a song that was unfamiliar to me. "Hey girl, whats your name?"  
  
She hesitated a bit before she said "My name is Yuka."  
  
Kagome's Point Of View   
I started to hum a song that Yuka liked to sing,  
You don't remember me  
But I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard  
Not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...  
I believe in you   
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
Your taking over me  
Have you forgotten all I know  
And all we had?  
  
"Hey girl, whats your name?"  
  
Oh crap. I can't tell him I'm Kagome. He'll just run away. "My name is Yuka."  
  
"Yuka... Thats a pretty name, for a pretty girl." He blushed, so did I. He thinks I 'm pretty. Inuyasha said that! I guess four years can do that to someone. Thank you Yuka, for having a pretty name. "What was that song you were humming?"  
  
"Just something my friend likes to sing."  
  
"Its sounds nice." I nodded.  
  
Inuyasha's Point Of View  
Yuka. The name of one of Kagome's friends, from her time. I read that in her dairy, before she left me... Us. She left us, not me. When she left she too my prayer bead necklace.  
  
As we passed the hot springs Yuka walked over to the water and looked in.  
  
Kagome's Point Of View  
The hot springs. Sango and I had been here many times, and Miroku always tried to peek at us. I smiled as Inuyasha walked up beside me and looked in. "I told you my name, so whats yours?"  
  
"I'm Inuyasha."  
  
"Your a hanyou, aren't you?" He hung his head in shame, and slowly nodded. "Thats okay. I like you. Your nice." I hugged him, and he hugged me back! I can't believe how much he has changed. He'd never do this to me! But this feels good. I broke away first, my hand taking a hold of his.  
"Thanks, I needed that." He said as he walked me to Kaede's hut.  
  
Inuyasha's Point Of View  
As she stood by the hot springs, I saw something around her neck. Beads. Prayer Beads. My prayer beads. It's Kagome! I walked up beside her and looked at her reflection in the springs. Beautiful Kagome. Perfect Kagome.  
  
"Your a hanyou, aren't you?" Hanyou. Curse that word. I nodded "Thats okay. I like you. Your nice." She hugged me, and I hugged he back. She broke away and took my hand.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that." I said as I walked her to Kaede's hut.  
  
Third Person Point Of View  
As the two stood outside Kaede's hut, Inuyasha hugged Kagome. "I know who you are, Kagome." He said as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"...How... How did you know." Kagome stepped back. Afraid. Afraid Inuyasha would leave.  
  
"My prayer beads."  
  
"I'm sorry. I should never have come back." Kagome began to cry.  
  
"No. I'm glad you returned, We missed you. I missed you... I... Love you Kagome. I wish I told you sooner." He turned to leave.  
  
"No! Wait! I love you to." She dried her eyes and ran into Inuyasha's open arms  
  
"Really?"  
  
Kagome reached out for him, and he put his arms around her. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him. "Really."  
  
Kaede looked out the small window, in her hut, at the couple. "Its about time."  
  
~A/N: So what do people think about Ed's first attempt at a romancy kinda story? Please read and review! Ed loves you all! PeAcE. 


End file.
